A Christmas Romance
by Michaele0128
Summary: Draco has always dreaded going home for the holidays, but when a certain frizzy, dark brown haired girl doesn't go home for the holidays. Draco takes this opportunity to get to know Hermione in a way he's always wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

"The whispering of the quiet wind and the snow slowly but steadily falling gave hogwarts a sense of peace for once," Draco thought silently to himself.

He never had a normal christmas in the 17 years of his life, sure, every year under the tree there was tons of gifts and presents all for him to open but Draco never liked the nagging he got from his father constantly when he was home. Each year before leaving for christmas break he made sure to stop by the gryffindor dorm hallway after most of the students had left just to see one girl trailing behind everyone else attempting to take one trip to the train with all the presents she brought over the semester for her parents to get a glimpse of the magical world she gets to see every year.

In some kind of way Draco always admired Hermione that she had something to look forward to when going home. As he was walking toward the hall as he does every year, he noticed that the annoying "boy hero" and his ginger sidekick were walking alone toward the train station without the dark frizzy haired girl that he admired so much. "Curious" he thought to himself. Walking away from the direction of the train station of where he probably should be going.

Walking back around the castle to gryffindors dorms the noticed that the door was slightly cracked opened so Draco cautiously opened the door stuck his head in to look around. Quietly, he walked in and heard a faint voice from the room toward the left.

Draco slowly walked toward the door and stuck his ear to it to listen."Mom, I know but I have a big project I have to work on, you know how difficult it is. I'm sorry but I have to go now, mom, stop yelling at me. I can't talk anymore I have to go, bye, I love you." he heard Hermione hang up the phone with a sigh, He heard quiet sobbing through the door on the other side.

Draco didn't know why, but as soon as he heard the crying from behind the door he felt his heart break into pieces. Backing up to leave the room he accidentally backed into a table with a flower vase on it and knocked the vase off with a loud crash as it broke and and spilled water from the vase all over the floor. Draco gripped the door handle of hermione's room for balance.

All of a sudden Draco felt the door rip open and a red and tear-faced hermione popped out of the dorm. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" said Hermione. Draco was shocked, he never once had heard Herminoe swear before. "Well? What are you doing here?" "I was just uh, wandering around and kind of just found myself here" Draco stuttered. "You just suddenly found yourself in the gryffindor girl's dormitory?"

Quickly running towards him to push him out of the dorm, her feet found the water puddle where the glass vase broke. "Watch out!" Draco yelled out protectively, suddenly he found himself wrapping his arms around her and flipping her on top of him as they were falling, with a harsh thud they fell onto the cold wet floor. Inches away from each others faces hermione found herself sprawled out on top of Draco. Quickly realising what had happened and seeing the wincing on his face from the obvious broken glass on the ground which he was now laying on, "Oh my word, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she lunged to get up off of the floor as quickly as she could and pulled Draco up with her.


	2. Chapter Two

"I'm so sorry." Hermione spit out in a hurry, looking downward obviously embarrassed. Draco looked at her with his devilish smile on his face.

"You know Granger, you should just let me know if you wanted to lay on top of me, you didn't have to knock me over first." Draco laughed and inched closer to her narrowing the distance between them. "You're such an arse Malfoy!" Hermione said as she pushed him away again. Draco winced badly, " Oh gosh, did you fall on any glass? Are you hurt? She questioned.

"Well I did just get pushed to the floor and have a girl climb on top of me so I'd say that I'm feeling pretty good at this time." He smirked.

Hemione rolled her eyes and grabbed his croak of his elbow and pulled him swiftly into her room. "So this is what the mudbloods room looks like huh? Draco said. Hermione sat him on the bed and pulled out the first aid kit that she keeps under her bed for emergencies.

"Can you take off your shirt or do you need help?" She questioned. Draco chuckled quietly and thought to himself "When I pictured her asking to take off my shirt this isn't exactly what I pictured." "Um, hello?'' Hermione stared at him.

"I think I need some help" he responded. Draco lifted his hands into the air and hermione stood next to him to take his shirt off of him but when she went to lift it up, she was so close to him that he could smell the shampoo in her hair and could feel her breath on his neck.

Finally she was able to get his shirt off of him. Draco could tell that she was definitely embarrassed from seeing him without a shirt because her face turned so flushed that she could have passed that she had a fever.

After Hermione got his back glass free once more and stitched up the spots that needed it, they both stood up from the bed. "Well thanks for the help, and sorry for the intrusion." sheepishly said Malfoy as he scratched the back of his head. "So why did you not get on the train to go home for the holiday?"

Hermione sighed, and sat back onto the bed, "Well, this year I thought i could handle picking up two extra classes in addition of what I already have for extra credit, but I didn't expect this much homework before Christmas break so if I went back home and brought all my homework with me I wouldn't be able to do it all. All of my family comes over to my house to celebrate and a lot of them don't know about magic or Hogwarts. Therefore I wouldn't be able to do it all in time." Hermione said as she looked down obviously embarrassed by just telling everything on her mind to Draco of all people.

"Why didn't you catch the train?" Hermione questioned. "Well it was either being alone at my house while my father is being whisked away by duties or by yelling at me to uphold the Malfoy name," with every word now he took a step closer to her sitting on the bed. "Or be able to be alone with a certain gryffindor without anyone to hear us" Draco said as he smirked. As he inched closer to her,

Hermione tried to get up but he blocked her way and the closer he leaned down to her the further she laid back. Soon she was laying flat on her back, frozen, unable to move until Draco was an inch away from her lips about to kiss her, when all the sudden his phone started to ring. No doubt the call was probably from his father who called to yell at him for missing the train ride to come home. Draco lunged up and off the bed to answer the phone. But before he answered the phone he turned his head toward Hermione for the last time and said, "I'll be back another time and I'll make sure we don't get interrupted again.


End file.
